


I'll Be Your French Doll

by TheBoneStag (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBoneStag
Summary: Wade hadn't felt safe for a very long time.Hell, if he was honest to himself, he'd never felt safe at all. Until now."What are you doing..?""..mm?"Nate nosed against the back of his ear, kissing the rough skin there. Wade found himself panting, pushing his hips back willingly when a warm hand circled his hip."Fuck...mmf..""So pretty for me.." Hand sliding into his pubes, circling hot flesh between his legs. Rolling in small circles under the pads of his thumb.Wade twitched and caved in on himself, whining."Love you, sweetheart."Wade blinked tears from his eyes, chest heaving as he slowly climbed the tall peak of bliss.He didn't know who to thank for feeling so-so adored and doted on. He couldn't find it himself to care at the moment, anyway.





	I'll Be Your French Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning.
> 
> Descriptions of self-harm. Self hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play the song _ Mad World by Gary Jules _ when you see the fifth rabbit.
> 
> **WARNING:** EXTREME BLOOD AND GORE/SELF-MUTILATION AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL GET TRIGGERED.****

One.

_Shlck._

Two.

_Shlck._

Three.

_Shlck._

Fou-

"Wilson." 

Deadpool flinched, blinding pain momentarily disturbed by Cable's voice. He turned around and grinned at the man, shoving the knife deep into his palm until only the very top of the slim handle could be seen.

"T-3000, you found me!" He cried happily, waiting for the disgusting skin of his arms to heal over before he splayed them out in a happy V. The knife had long sunk into his arm, lodging deep into the length of his wrist. Deadpool made a mental note of getting that out later.

Cable stood unamused beside one of the trees that hid the space in the bushes Deadpool was hiding in. He squinted.

"Heave your ass up. Game's long over. Kids're by the lake eating." Cable grumbled. 

"And you thought to come pick me up? Aww~" Deadpool made grabby hands, beaming up at the man.

Cable rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"Hey, wait _no-!_"

The strangeness in the man's voice brought Cable to a standstill. 

"I-"

There it was again. The weird pitch in his voice. A near manic sound.

"C'mon big daddy, won't you carry your lil' snookums~?" And it was gone. Deadpool's voice resumed its usual annoying tone as if nothing had ever happened.

Cable turned around slowly, his eye scanning for anything out of the ordinary. But all he saw was Deadpool, sitting in the bush with his arms raised up expectantly again. The eyes of his costume were wide.

"No."

He turned back and walked. Deadpool whined, but the rustle of leaves told Cable the man had climbed out, and soon enough, the mercenary was running past him with a yell of: "Race ya!"

It wasn't until afterwards, while Cable was recalibrating the motor neurons in his mechanical arm and analysing all the footage he'd recorded for the day, that he saw it.

It made him pause. 

He rewound the footage to when Deadpool had raised his arms high in the bush that afternoon.

_Blood_. Splattered on the leaves behind Deadpool. Small spots of almost-black seeping into the mercenary's costume at the right arm.

Cable ran a simple electron scan through the reflecting phosphotons in his footage. Metal was detected, wedged deep in the kid's wrist. It had cut through a ligament.

Cable rewound the tape more, milliseconds after he had teleported to where Deadpool had hid in the forest. When his feet had touched the grassy floor and he'd call out the kid's name.

He played the tape.

_-ck._

_"Fou-"_

_"Wilson."_

Cable rewound once more, heightening the volume in the background.

_-ck._

_"Fou-"_

That sound. Cable recognized it. The sound of metal.

Metal on flesh, splitting rough, uneven skin.

"How?"

Deadpool looked up from his bowl of ramen. He slurped up a noodle, chewing a mouthful of egg and gravy. His mask had been pulled up from his neck to reveal his mouth for eating. Cable could see the scabs and scars on his skin. 

The mercenary gave a comical blink.

"I asked you a question."

"Who, me?" Deadpool pointed at himself. Cable gave him a brief glance, eating his own bowl of tonkatsu with chopsticks. He grunted and shoved a strip of tender pork into his mouth.

"How...what?"

His voice turned wary.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope. I don't." Deadpool shook his head, shoveling more food into his mouth.

Cable didn't push, merely swallowed his last bite of rice, and reached for another bowl. The mercenary finished his food and left soon after, but not before tugging down his mask so his skin was hidden away once more.

That night, Deadpool broke into his house.

Cable had his guns charged and ready, his eye scanning for the intruder in his kitchen, when he heard a familiar voice.

_She sees my good deeds and_

_she kisses me windy_

_I never worry_

_now that is a lie_

Cable stepped past the doorway. Deadpool was on the floor in a pile of glass.

He wasn't wearing his mask.

A flask spilled golden liquid in his hand. The mercenary took a large swig, groaning, then opened his mouth to sing:

_-I don't ever wanna feeeel_

_!like I did that thing_

_take me to the place I loooove_

_!take me all the way_

Cable pulled out a chair from the kitchen island and sat down. Deadpool cracked his head back to look at him, reached out an arm to him and pulled it back to his heart.

_I don't ever wanna feeeel_

_!like I did that thing_

_take me to the place I loooove_

_!take me all the way-ay_

_~ay-yeah_

Deadpool put the flask to his mouth and drank. When he splayed his arms back down, the flask tumbled off. A few drops of amber liquid dribbled out from the mouth. Cable wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol, tinged with sweetness of honey.

"Whoo! Strong stuff! Love it! 12 outta 10!" Deadpool threw his head back and howled. He grinned, eyes closed.

"What do you want."

An eye peered open. Deadpool started laughing while Cable watched on, unfazed. The mercenary continued laughing until it slowly reduced to drunk giggling.

After a beat, the kid stopped, gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Cable traced the scars and scabs on his head with his eyes. He was bald, lumps and shiny, silvery patches mottled every inch of his skin. 

"It was Women's Day."

He laid on the ground. Still as stone. One would have thought he was dead if it weren't for his Adam's apple bobbing and mouth moving.

"Nessa bought this hot pink strap-on to celebrate. When she stuck it in me though, felt like the _inside_ of my _ass_ was on fire."

Cable's gun slowly whined to a close as it discharged.

"Went for a scan. Five days later they told me I had prostate cancer. They said it was incurable. All the doctors we went to said so too, said it was spreading fast, soon it would get to my spine and I'd float up to weewoo with a neon bracelet above my pretty head."

Another swig. 

"This here is awesome, I tell ya. Five parts Aviation Gin to ten parts Asgardian mead - strong enough to kill a whale...and it's entire species." Deadpool squinted into the bottle. Only a few drops came out. He lapped them up.

Cable remembered reading Norse mythology children's books to Hope.

"Then I saw this miracle thing that supposedly cured all diseases. Some shady government science experiment project that was being used on chronic patients and had a high treatment success rate."

Thor. Loki. Odin.

"I...didn't tell Nessa. Wanted to surprise her."

Deadpool closed his eyes tightly.

"Turns out it was run by this Dr. X wannabe who was looking to creating mutants by triggering their body's immune response with extreme stimuli. No one had ever survived it."

Cable's still-organic heart pulsed painfully when he saw the kid's features twist into something hurt. When he next spoke, his voice shook.

"They dangled me on a thread. Gave me just enough oxygen to not be brain dead only to give it back when I was 'bout to go off. Like I was about to drown with each breath, always not enough 'nd when the convulsions s-starts the oxygen comes back 'nd you try to take big gasps but you _c'nt' '_cause they're _taking away the oxygen agai-_"

Cable stood up. 

"Seven da-_ays_. I t-tried so hard to d_ie-_"

He picked Wade up in his arms as the kid began crying, then took him up his own bedroom.

The next morning, when Cable woke, it was as if Wade had never been here.

Cable did not join the X-Force when they went out to eat after coming back from a mission where they had to decapitate-incapacitate? Decapita-

Cable never understood the difference.

Apparently one of the elementary teachers was a mutant, abducting the schooling children to perform gruesome tests on them, worshipping this revelation of his where actual mutants could be created by hand, like cross-pollinating flowers.

"Idiot." Cable muttered to himself.

The mutant had prostrated himself before Negasonic, eyes tearing up and praising her like some kind of goddess before she cast a minor explosion in his face. The government people (Mason, the good one. The one who's kid later took up office.) came in afterwards in big military trucks and hauled the passed-out lunatic away.

Cable didn't join them for lunch.

Because Deadpool didn't too.

Cable had heard and saw the students' reaction to the mercenary when Deadpool's mask had been torn into shreds. Even though Deadpool had lightning quick covered his face with a garbage bag after he couldn't find his spare mask, there was no mistaking the screams of horror from the children.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHH-MONSTER-!!!"_

_"AHHH-!!!"_

_"WHY IS HIS FACE LIKE THAT? HE'S GONNA KILL US HE'S GONNA KILL US LET'S GO-!!"_

_"RUN BEFORE WHATEVER IS ON HIS SKIN SPREADS TO US!"_

Deadpool had turned rigid when he heard all that. Cable saw the stiffness in the man's posture, the knife in his hand breaking into two. Dark red, almost black liquid dripping down clenched fingers before wounds sewn shut.

Then Deadpool had turned around to wave goodbye to the kids. He had said in a loud, cheerful voice behind the plastic bag:

_"Alright, be good okay? Eat your dessert and ditch your greens! Everything will be fine once the explosions stop, though I'm not sure about your exams!" _

As if he was entirely unaffected.

Negasonic, Yukio, and Piotr were too busy warding off the enemy mutant's attacks to notice. When Deadpool met Cable's eye later on, the mercenary had merely tilted his head to one side and saluted.

"What's up, Stephen Lang?"

Cable hadn't even shot him.

He..couldn't.

Right now he was in the X-Mansion, sorting through some audio files Yukio had gave him. They were all ancient: Eagles, Green Day, Red Hot Chili Peppers. These were songs Cable's dad listened to. Relics of them were present in the future with his wife and child, but he had never really took the time to listen to them.

He sorted the audio files into more files in the relic of a computer this decade used.

Honestly, he was just buying an excuse.

He was waiting.

For what?

**_Deadpool, dumbass_**.

_Oh great, I'm turning into him now_, Cable sighed. He then shut the computer and got up. Exiting the room prepared for him, Cable used his eye to find the mercenary's room. When he couldn't find Deadpool, something soured in the back of his mouth.

_**Maybe he had an apartment to himself**_.

_Ah, right._ A pause._ Wait-_

_**Cable then proceeded to ignore his inner voice**_ and proceeded to view all the footage from security cameras near and in Mexican restaurants in a 50-mile radius around the X-Mansion. It was dejecting to find nothing, and Cable silently pondered about what he was feeling right now.

"_Alejandro! The usual please and thank you! Dopinder what do you want?_"

Cable perked up at that.

The hologram screen Beast had fitted for him which connected the machinery on his body with his memory showed a grainy image of Deadpool in a hole-in-the-wall eatery along with the Indian cab driver that sometimes offered (and took) them out for food, be it at a newly-opened restaurant or at his home.

Indian food had never tasted so good to Cable until he ate _rasam_ and curd rice made by the driver's wife.

Deadpool was in his spare mask now, although Cable noted he didn't eat his food in the restaurant, rather he chatted with Dopinder until they parted ways and the mercenary took his food presumably, back home.

Cable flitted through camera footage, following Deadpool's tracks.

Until the mercenary just suddenly disappeared from view.

Cable was just about to literally punch a hole in the wall when he saw a smear of red discreetly slipping into an open window of a red brick building, at the very corner of the hologram screen. 

His gut did a little somersault as he got the coordinates for the building.

Hope had come home one day after school, quiet and pale. He had immediately went to comfort her and asked her what was wrong, as Aliya had an urgent city council meeting she had to attend.

_"There's a lot of mean people in the world, daddy."_ She had said. _"Mean people...and helpless people too."_

Cable hadn't known what to say to that, momentarily tongue-tied. His daughter had looked him in the eye, their usual sparle replaced with a grey sharpness he recognized all too well.

_"And a lotta times, these helpless people-they-they didn't wanna be helpless."_

He'd seen that steel in her eyes before, in a mirror. A lot of men had died in that casino that day. Cable never allowed himself to linger on deaths.

_"We gotta save them, daddy."_

She was nine years old, at that time. So Cable couldn't find it in himself to tell her that this world wasn't worth saving, at least not in any of the hundreds of timelines he'd walked in.

_"We **need** to."_

Deadpool didn't join missions that involved schools after that. 

Although it would have surely given him a good excuse to cut.

The mercenary smiled to himself, sorting through his knives. He had collected a sizeable mass throughout the years. Butterflies, Bowies, carambits, bayonets, you name it.

He held up a Zero Tolerance, and thought about scallops.

Knife slitting membrane open, pushing shiny soft flesh out like some kinda edible pearl. Cut out the guts and sacs, feed the slimy black and green parts to the dogs. 

"Careful you don't get your hand bitten off too, sonny." Deadpool said, voice low. He held up a parang, a dragon carved into the spine. He'd gotten this one from the triad leaders in Cambodia when he was on a merc mission. 

邪龍吟. _Growl of the Demonic Dragon._

That's what they called him. And that was also what the body of the dragon spelled.

His phone vibrated, the untraceable one people used to contact him for jobs.

Deadpool held it up. It was a flip phone, no unnecessary technology slotted in to help advanced satellites track him. He'd gotten it from a kid named Harley who was (and still is) banging Iron Man's protégé.

_ Headhunter's Song. 112-9275. _

Deadpool rolled his eyes. He tossed the phone away somewhere behind him. That contractor never had anything good to eat. No bursting, warm handfuls of burrito or a decent bowl of nachos with melted and string cheese. Always the minimalistic shit. Steaks the size of off-brand Jaffa cakes and tiny bubbles of whatever vegetable purée concoction was on the menu, _blegh_. Deadpool had had enough.

He plucked up a knife, a _tanto_, and he was by the seaside again.

"Tip between the eyes, press down firmly and do not relent_.._" A lobster's pincers flailing helplessly, bound by blue plastic. The satisfying crunch of shell and flesh under a knife. Juice bursting. 

"_Did ya fuck a frog, Wilson? Got amphibian STDs? Ugh! Sure looks like you did, ugly piece of j-_" Katana down the man's throat, against a throbbing tattoo as blood bubbled out from gaping throat.

"_The fuck is this creep covered in?! Don't fuckin' touch him man, ugh! Nasty, disgusting son of a-_"

"_Ew Mr. Wilson, what happened to you? Miss Grey says you got sick and had to go get better but Quinton and the boys said you must've gotten thrown into a pool of acid and survived! Euck! If this is what I'll look like if I ever fall into acid then I'd rather die!_"

Vanessa holding him close as he cried and cried and cried...

Blood painted the room.

The walls, the floor, the bed-blood in puddles, sprays, splatters. Cable gave up finding a clean spot to stand. He should be charging his gun now at the mere sight of the red fluid. His instincts should've have been screaming right now to _get the fuck out_ or _shoot whoever killed Wa-_

Cable would never realize he never once considered that maybe Deadpool was the one who had killed someone instead.

Rivulets of blood dribbled down the dirty walls, splatters and puddles he was standing in starting to congeal. Sticking to his boots. Salt and iron on his nose and tongue. It looked like someone had slit the throat of an elephant here.

He could make out a shabby bed and piles and piles of blood-soaked weapons, as well as few dressers and a desk with some decent technology on it-albeit drenched in blood as well.

He scanned the blood.

Only one matching source came back.

The blood from the leaves._ Wade Wilson, O-negative._

Cable's semi-metal spine, if possible, got even colder.

Then he heard it.

(And he sagged with relief.)

Singing, from a door beside the dresser.

Wilson.

His voice was high and bubbly. Happy, almost.

Cable knew better.

He walked forth, then pressed his ear onto a spot of the door which wasn't stained with blood.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow_

_..No tomorrow_

Cable inhaled. 

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had_

Something wet splashed somewhere behind the door. Cable watched with mute appraisal as dark red water flowed out from the eave under the door. 

The kid continued singing.

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_mad world_

_mad world_

More water, then the sound of something being sliced off. The _scrk_ of metal removing flesh-

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_sit and listen_

_sit and listen_

Cable turned on his heat-sig.

A noise he had never made before almost spilled past his lips.

The entirety of the bathroom pulsed red and orange.

He could make out the kid, laying in the bathtub. Not wearing his mask. Red was...pouring out one of his eyes, before the flow stopped. 

Deadp-

_Wilson_. Wilson slicing off his fingers.

Joint by joint.

Cable watched as the cold blue of steel, drenched in orange, sawed through a finger.

_Bone_, he realised.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I've ever had_

Blade cut through bone, and Wilson tossed his finger away with the knife.

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_mad world_

_mad world_

The kid paused for a long time.

Cable found himself frozen to the door, sweating and grimy with blood on his fingers. 

The kid reached for another knife, which had been plunged into his chest. It came out red, and so did the fluid at his sternum, but the kid's healing factor sewed that up in mere seconds.

Cable's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the knives held directly where Wilson's eyes would be if he pressed his face to his knees.

The kid tipped his head back. His eyes faced the ceiling.

The redness moved as he opened his lips to sang again. 

_Mad world_

His voice soft as down.

The kid snapped his head forward, impaling himself in the eyes with the knives.

Cable's ears rang and his vision went white and black at the same time as he tore through the door. He didn't hear himself shout. The ringing in his ears would not stop. He was kneeling by the bathtub, uncaring of all the bloodied water on the floor. 

The knives wouldn't come out from his brain, no matter how hard Cable tried to remove them.

(He didn't try at all. His hands shook as if he had Parkinson's.)

The mercenary was heavy and limp as Cable pulled him out of the water and teleported him back to the mansion.

"-going on his own-_Cable?_ What-_why do you smell like blo- **who **is th-?_" Beast. And Storm. 

Cable didn't wait for the whites of her eyes to widen in shock before he teleported again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sponsored by Aviation Gin.
> 
> Five years of French and I still need Google translate.


End file.
